tokfandomcom-20200215-history
TensorFlow
TensorFlow is a and for and programming across a range of tasks. It is a symbolic math library, and is also used for applications such as . It is used for both research and production at .     TensorFlow was developed by the team for internal Google use. It was released under the on November 9, 2015. History DistBelief Starting in 2011, Google Brain built DistBelief as a system based on . Its use grew rapidly across diverse companies in both research and commercial applications. Google assigned multiple computer scientists, including , to simplify and the codebase of DistBelief into a faster, more robust application-grade library, which became TensorFlow. In 2009, the team, led by , had implemented generalized and other improvements which allowed generation of neural networks with substantially higher accuracy, for instance a 25% reduction in errors in . TensorFlow TensorFlow is Google Brain's second-generation system. Version 1.0.0 was released on February 11, 2017. While the runs on single devices, TensorFlow can run on multiple and s (with optional and extensions for ). TensorFlow is available on 64-bit , , , and mobile computing platforms including and . Its flexible architecture allows for the easy deployment of computation across a variety of platforms (CPUs, GPUs, s), and from desktops to clusters of servers to mobile and edge devices. TensorFlow computations are expressed as . The name TensorFlow derives from the operations that such neural networks perform on multidimensional data arrays, which are referred to as . During the in June 2016, Jeff Dean stated that 1,500 repositories on mentioned TensorFlow, of which only 5 were from Google. In Jan 2018, Google announced TensorFlow 2.0. In March 2018, Google announced TensorFlow.js version 1.0 for machine learning in and TensorFlow Graphics for deep learning in computer graphics. Tensor Processing Unit (TPU) In May 2016, Google announced its , an (a hardware chip) built specifically for and tailored for TensorFlow. TPU is a programmable designed to provide high of low-precision arithmetic (e.g., ), and oriented toward using or running models rather than them. Google announced they had been running TPUs inside their data centers for more than a year, and had found them to deliver an better-optimized for machine learning. In May 2017, Google announced the second-generation, as well as the availability of the TPUs in . The second-generation TPUs deliver up to 180 teraflops of performance, and when organized into clusters of 64 TPUs, provide up to 11.5 petaflops. In May 2018, Google announced the third-generation TPUs delivering up to 420 teraflops of performance and 128 GB HBM. Cloud TPU v3 Pods offer 100+ petaflops of performance and 32 TB HBM. In February 2018, Google announced that they were making TPUs available in beta on the . Edge TPU In July 2018, the Edge TPU was announced. Edge TPU is Google’s purpose-built ASIC chip designed to run TensorFlow Lite machine learning (ML) models on small client computing devices such as smartphones known as . TensorFlow Lite In May 2017, Google announced a software stack specifically for mobile development, TensorFlow Lite. In January 2019, TensorFlow team released a developer preview of the mobile GPU inference engine with OpenGL ES 3.1 Compute Shaders on Android devices and Metal Compute Shaders on iOS devices. In May 2019, Google announced that their TensorFlow Lite Micro (also known as TensorFlow Lite for Microcontrollers) and uTensor would be merging. Pixel Visual Core (PVC) In October 2017, Google released the which featured their (PVC), a fully programmable , and processor for mobile devices. The PVC supports TensorFlow for machine learning (and for image processing). Applications officially released on October 26, 2015, backed by TensorFlow. Google also released , which is a TensorFlow Jupyter notebook environment that requires no setup to use. Machine Learning Crash Course (MLCC) On March 1, 2018, Google released its Machine Learning Crash Course (MLCC). Originally designed to help equip Google employees with practical artificial intelligence and machine learning fundamentals, Google rolled out its free TensorFlow workshops in several cities around the world before finally releasing the course to the public. Features TensorFlow provides stable (for version 3.7 across all platforms) and s; and without API backwards compatibility guarantee: , , , and (early release). Third-party packages are available for , , , , , , , and . "New language support should be built on top of the C API. However, .. not all functionality is available in C yet." Some more functionality is provided by the Python API. Applications Among the applications for which TensorFlow is the foundation, are automated software, such as . RankBrain now handles a substantial number of search queries, replacing and supplementing traditional static algorithm-based search results. References Category:Neural processing unit